villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinky and the Brain Theme Song
The "Pinky and the Brain Theme Song" is a recurring song from several Warner Brothers animated series and franchises, first appearing in the animated television series Animanicas, then later in the animated spinoff series Pinky and the Brain, and later in the final animated spinoff series Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain. Though the lyrics change dependent on project, the song always details the exploits of the hegemonic laboratory mice Pinky and the Brain. In Animaniacs, the song was performed by Yakko Warner's voice actor Rob Paulsen, Wakko Warner's voice actor Jess Harnell, and Dot Warner's voice actress Tress MacNeille; and later by a chorus. In all projects afterwards, the song was performed by a chorus. Lyrics |-|Animaniacs= Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight? same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane They're laboratory mice Their genes have been spliced They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain |-|Mindy and the Brain= They're Mindy and the Brain. Mindy and the Brain. One's a small child And the other's... The Brain! He uses his lobe To overthrow the globe. She's whimsy. They're Mindy and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. |-|Pinky and the Cat= They're Pinky and the Cat. Yes, Pinky and the Cat. Her name is Rita. He's a lab rat. mouse. They live inside a cage, Making less than minimum wage. It's dinky, They're Pinky and the Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat. do you want to do tonight, Rita? don't know. Eat your first supper? So far, this is my favorite episode. Oh, nice accommodations, Rita! She ate the rat Cuz' Rita is a cat, cat, cat, cat, cat. |-|Pinky and the Brain= Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight? same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane They're laboratory mice Their genes have been spliced They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain Before each night is done, Their plan will be unfurled, By the dawning of the sun, They'll take over the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, Their twilight campaign Is easy to explain To prove their mousey worth, They'll overthrow the earth They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain... Narf! |-|Pinky and the Brain... and Larry= Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight? same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) Yes, Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) One is a genius, the other's insane (And the other one's Larry!) They're laboratory mice (So is Larry) Their genes have been spliced (Along with Larry) They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, Brain (And Larry!) Before each night is done, (Larry will wake up!) Their plan will be unfurled, (All three of them!) By the dawning of the sun, (Larry likes the sun!) They'll take over the world! (Larry will help!) They're Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) Yes, Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) Their twilight campaign Is easy to explain (Larry will explain!) To prove their mousey worth, (Along with Larry) They'll overthrow the earth (And so will Larry!) They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, (And Larry!) Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain... (Larry Larry Larry Larry Larry Larry Larry!) Narf! says narf too! |-|Christmas= Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight? same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane Their holiday plan's To overthrow all man They're dinky They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain By the dawn of Christmas Day, Their plot shall be unfurled, They'll control the earth And bring joy to the world! They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, They'll have ye merry gentlemen Singing this refrain That after Christmas Eve, The world will believe In Pinky In Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain... Narf! |-|Star Warners= They're Pinky and the Brain, Yes, Pinky and the Brain, One is a genius, the other's insane, They've entered in a race To conquer outer space, They're dinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. |-|Pinky, Elmyra, & the Brain= Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight? thing we do every night, Pinky, endure Elmyra, and try to take over the world! The situation's changed For Pinky and the Brain, No laboratory, Alone in the rain, And someone's looking 'round For where they might be found, It's stinky, For Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. Their pressure magnified, With every lab they tried, They had to flee constantly, Needing a place to hide. Trapped inside a store, A girl ran in the door. She bought a discount turtle, But ended up with more. Furry things are nice, I love my talking mice, I take them to school, And make them eat rice! I spray them with perfume In my own bedroom! They're wrinkly, And often in great pain, pain, pain, pain, Pain, pain, pain, pain, Pain. So Pinky and the Brain Share a new domain, It's what the network wants, Why bother to complain? The Earth remains a goal, Some things they can't control, They're Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain. deeply resent this. Mousies! Other Appearances *The song opened every Pinky and the Brain skit in Animaniacs. In the season one episode "Very Special Opening / In the Garden of Mindy / No Place Like Homeless / Katie Ka-Boo / Baghdad Cafe", the characters were mixed around and featured Brain being paired with Mindy and Pinky being paired with Rita the Cat. The openings to these skits had new lyrics. *In Pinky and the Brain, the song was used as the opening and ending theme for each episode. **For the season three episode "Pinky and the Brain... and Larry", a new version featuring interjections from a third new character named Larry replaced the original version. This was due to the network demanding new characters, though the theme was only used in the one episode and Larry himself was used rarely afterwards. **For the 1995 animated television special A Pinky and the Brain Christmas, the opening lyrics were changed again to reflect the yuletide theme. **In the series finale, "Star Warners", the lyrics were changed again to fit the episode, which was a parody of Star Wars. *A completely different version was used as the opening theme for Pinky, Elmyra, & the Brain, which detailed how Pinky and the Brain ended up stuck with Elmyra Duff. *The song was featured on the soundtrack album Variety Pack. Gallery Images Hqdefat (1).jpg L.jpg Maxrfault.jpg Maefault (1).jpg Tr.gif PinkyAndBrain.jpg pinkyandthebrain.png Videos Offical Animaniacs - Pinky and the Brain Theme Song|''Animaniacs'' Animaniacs- Mindy and the Brain Intro|''Animaniacs'', "In the Garden of Mindy" Animaniacs stew - Pinky and Rita|''Animaniacs'', "Pinky and Rita" Pinky and The Brain Intro|''Pinky and the Brain'' Pinky.And.The.Brain.S01E12 intro|''A Pinky and the Brain Christmas'' Pinky and the Brain (and Larry) Theme song|''Pinky and the Brain'', "Pinky and the Brain... and Larry" Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain Long Intro|''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' Covers Pinky and the Brain Theme - Saturday Morning Acapella Pinky and the Brain Metal Pinky And The Brain Theme - Postmodern Jukebox (ft. Emily Goglia, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche) SCIENTIFICALLY ACCURATE™ PINKY AND THE BRAIN Trivia *The song will likely be returning in the 2020 Animaniacs reboot, as Pinky and the Brain are confirmed to be returning. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral